Trials of Fire and Ice
by pretzzell
Summary: No one ever said growing up would be easy. And for the Princesses of Arendelle, it was anything but. A series of drabbles set before, during, and after the film.
1. Magic

**Trials of Fire and Ice  
Author: **Addie Price (Pretzel)  
**Summary:** No one ever said growing up would be easy. And for the Princesses of Arendelle, it was anything but.  
**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, but Frozen has definitely rekindled my love for writing! This story is going to focus mainly on Elsa and Anna's relationship as they grow up and on Kristoff's childhood, set before, during, and after the film. Frozen was an absolutely amazing film. Thanks to everyone for reading! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**Disclaimer:** FROZEN and its characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with Disney nor do I own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Elsa's magic didn't reveal itself until Anna was a year old.

It was the dead of winter and her baby sister was sick. And this wasn't just the kind of sick that Elsa got when she spent too much time outside in the cold. This was really-really sick. This was worry-over-your-baby-sister-because-your-papa-has-to-get-medicine-from-the-trolls kind of sick. And Elsa didn't know what to do.

Her father had left an hour ago, concern and fear in his eyes as he saddled his horse. Elsa was scared too. She had never seen her mama and papa so worried. And Anna was so quiet. Her baby sister was _never_ quiet. That was what worried Elsa the most.

Anna was in her crib, sleeping softly. Elsa and their mother watched over her, worry etched into the queen's face.

"Mama?" Elsa's voice was quiet, the young princess refusing to take her eyes off her sister. "What's wrong with Anna?"

"She's warm," her mother said, reaching over to brush the back of her hand against Anna's forehead. "She's very warm."

"Is that why Papa went to go get medicine?"

The queen looked up at her with a watery smile. "Yes, baby. He's heard of these people called Trolls, who have strange magic and medicines. He thinks they'll be able to help Anna."

Elsa nodded. She knew about the trolls but she still didn't know why it was so bad for Anna to be warm. Her parents always fussed over her because she was always a little colder than she was supposed to be. Wouldn't it be okay if Anna were a little warmer than normal?

"Can I hold her?" Elsa asked, looking up from the crib. Her mother shook her head softy.

"No, baby. She needs to stay in bed so she can cool off."

"But you and Papa said that I'm always colder than normal. Can't I cool her?"

"It doesn't work that way."

Looking back down at her sister, Elsa disagreed. She was scared and worried and she could feel herself becoming colder the longer they sat there by the crib. Eventually, her mother dozed off in the rocking chair that was in the nursery, but Elsa kept watch over her sister.

Anna woke up, giving small murmurings of discomfort. Elsa looked to her mother for help, but the queen was still fast asleep. Anna fixed her blue eyes on her older sister and Elsa carefully reached into the crib, picking up the baby just like her parents had taught her to.

Anna wriggled in her arms as Elsa stepped down from the stool next to the crib, sitting so that she wouldn't drop her little sister and hurt her further. She knew she could cool Anna down, she just knew it. So she cross-legged sat on the floor with her sister in her lap, looking down at her as she brushed her hand across her forehead, just like she'd seen their mother do. The queen was right; Anna _did_ feel warm. But Elsa felt cool. So she put her hands on Anna's cheeks and focused on the cold she had always felt within her, trying to bring it out so that Anna would feel it, too.

It took a few minutes of intense concentration (which was really, _really_ difficult for a four year old) and lots of wishing but eventually, Elsa could feel the cold that was in her moving out to her fingertips. She held them on Anna's cheeks for only a moment before pulling them away, not wanting her baby sister to get too cold. After a minute, she felt the cold radiating from more than just her hands. Anna scrunched up her face in a look Elsa recognized before she began crying, the noise jarring their mother awake.

Elsa looked up at the queen. "Mama! Mama, look! Anna's better! She's loud again! I made her better!"

It took the queen a moment to process what was happening before she rushed over to her two daughters, kneeling before them. She felt the temperature drop as she neared the princesses, but brushed it off, placing the back of her hand on Anna's forehead. "Her- her fever's broke," she muttered in disbelief as Anna quieted. She looked at Elsa, who was grinning broadly. Suddenly, she put two-and-two together. The cold air. Elsa's lower-than-average body temperature. Anna's fever. "Elsa. What are you doing?"

"You said Anna was too warm, so I wished that she would be a little colder, like me! And now she is!"

The queen didn't know what was happening, but it was clear that Elsa had something to do with it. Magic was prevalent in their land and if Elsa got a little bit of that magic, she was grateful. Anna was going to get better. The queen smiled broadly, pulling Elsa into a hug. "You saved her, Elsa." A tear escaped her eye.

Elsa smiled back, happy to have helped her sister. "Don't cry, Mama," she said, reaching towards the tear that shimmered on the queen's cheek. "Everyone's okay." She brushed at the tear with her index finger and the water immediately froze. "Mama.." She was scared. Had she frozen the tear?

"It's okay, Elsa," the queen muttered, taking her daughter's hand. But her hand was cold, very cold. And Anna began to cry again, this time in protest. The air around them grew colder and colder and the queen snatched Anna from Elsa's lap, cradling her baby to her chest. Elsa watched them, confusion in her eyes. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Elsa, it's fine." But it wasn't fine and the queen knew it. Elsa had broken Anna's fever, but now she was too cold. The queen pulled her youngest daughter close, trying to keep her body temperature normal. She rocked Anna back and forth, trying to soothe her. Looking back at Elsa, she could see that her eldest was frightened. She reached out a hand to the oldest princess, giving her a smile. "Hey, Elsa, it's okay."

Elsa stood, reaching out to take her mother's hand. "Did I do something wrong?"

The queen could feel that Elsa was starting to warm up again, to a temperature that was normal for her. "No, baby. You did everything right."

"Can I hold Anna again?"

Anna had begun to quiet, falling asleep again. "Not right now. Anna needs to sleep."

Elsa looked at the ground, dejected. "Okay."

"Do you want to go play with Gerda?"

"No. Gerda's not fun anymore. I like playing with Anna now."

The queen smiled, putting Anna in her crib. "How about you and I go play while we wait for your father to get back?" This perked Elsa up. She rarely got to play with her parents since they were always so busy. "Okay! Let's build a snowman!"


	2. Back to the Start

**Trials of Fire and Ice  
Author: **Addie Price (Pretzel)  
**Summary:** No one ever said growing up would be easy. And for the Princesses of Arendelle, it was anything but.  
**Author's Note:** I'm posting the next chapter rather quickly here and please don't expect this kind of update speed. I've had some free time lately but that won't continue as I have finals coming up, along with having to work a lot more up until Christmas Break. Anyways, here's chapter 2! Enjoy and, as alway, please review!  
**Disclaimer:** FROZEN and its characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with Disney nor do I own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Elsa was scared.

She had never _meant _to freeze the grand hall. But Anna had wanted to play in the snow and it was the middle of summer and she just wanted to help her baby sister. She had known that she could make snow, but she'd never been able to do it in the summer and she'd never actually made ice before without water. But the icy ivy that covered the walls, the snow the coated the floor, and the icicles that dripped from the ceiling told a different story.

Her mama had said that they were lucky it was late at night and that most of the servants were asleep. But then she had taken Elsa and Anna away and tucked them into bed, telling them to wait until morning to play. Anna fell asleep immediately, which in itself was strange – it usually took hours to calm her down enough to even get her in bed, much less asleep.

And while the three-year old snored and grunted in her sleep, Elsa found that she was far too awake. She considered waking Anna (her sister wouldn't hesitate to do the same to her) but she knew that her sister wouldn't be able to give her much insight anyways. Anna was fascinated by Elsa's magic, not understanding how terrifying it can be to not have complete control of yourself.

Elsa slipped out of bed and into her slippers and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, padding quietly from her room. Her blanket draped behind her like a cape and she felt like the royalty she was, knowing that some day she would wear a cape and rule her kingdom, her sister by her side. She smiled to herself at the thought, wondering if there would be a king as well. _Duh there will be,_ she thought, holding her head a little higher. After all, what was a kingdom without a king? She was sure he'd be tall and handsome and strong and he'd love her just like her papa loved her mama. And Anna would be there and everything would be perfect and they would all live happily ever after.

That was before she heard her parents' hushed voices coming from the Grand Hall. She paused in her passing, pressing her ear closer to the cracked doors.

"I didn't think her powers would be this strong this soon." She could tell that her mother was shivering, her voice tight in the cold air.

"The trolls said that she was blessed with a magic of great power. But this?" Elsa couldn't tell what he was doing, but there was a crack like ice breaking. An icicle, maybe. "This seems like more of a curse."

A shuffling noise reached her, the sound of feet and a dress wading through snow. "What are we going to do, Gregory?"

The king sighed, and Elsa imagined him pinching the bridge of the nose like she saw him do at the dinner table when a servant delivered bad news. "What can we do? This power, this magic, it's not a blessing. Our daughter was cursed, Aubrey." Silence filled the air for a moment, the only noise coming from the water dripping from the icicles. "We'll have to keep a close eye on her. Elsa is going to rule Arendelle someday and she can't be queen if she's freezing the Grand Hall at night."

"She's going to have to learn." Elsa drew her blanket tighter around herself at her mother's words. "We can't let the other kingdoms know about this, Gregory. Especially not after what happened to Thomas and Primrose's daughter in Corona. If word gets out that she has magic.. I can't imagine what our enemies would do for that power."

Elsa felt her heart drop. Her magic.. was a curse? Her parents had always told her how wonderful her power was, that it was something good. She had saved Anna's life with it once and had made her sister happy countless other times. Surely she could bring that same goodness to everyone else?

More words were drifting from the hall. "We could consult the trolls again," the queen trailed off, her words unsure.

"I would never be able to find them again." Her father's voice was tight and filled with regret. "It was a miracle I even found them in the first place. And the map was lost to me during that trip. No, this is something we must deal with on our own."

Elsa had heard enough. She turned away from the door, running through the halls of the palace. There were no servants out at this time of night, though she was certain that her parents would be waking a few to help clean up the Great Hall. Elsa didn't know where she was going but she found herself sitting in one of the castle's towers, looking out over the fjords.

"Elsa?" The oldest princess had no idea how Anna found her, but she'd never been more grateful to have her sister nearby. Sitting next to her, Anna's strawberry-blonde pigtails bobbed up and down as she rocked back and forth. Elsa still had her blanket wrapped around her shoulders and she opened her arm, letting her sister cuddle beneath the material with her.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

Elsa looked down at her younger sister, at the concern in her blue eyes. She couldn't worry Anna, not now. Anna loved her power, could only see the pure magic and goodness in it. She couldn't break her sister's wonderment by telling her that their parents thought she was cursed and possibly dangerous.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh." Anna grew silent, listening to the waves of the fjords break over the docks far below. "Can you make it snow?"

Elsa frowned at her sister. "Mama said no more magic tonight, 'member?"

Anna pouted, her fiery personality tempered. "Puh-leeaase?"

Elsa glanced around the room conspiratorially, as if looking for someone to catch them before she swirled her hands together, letting the ice and snow flow from her. It was hard to make snow in the heat of summer, but for some reason having Anna around always made controlling her magic just a little bit easier.

Anna 'oohed' at the sight of the ice and snow swirling around in the air. Elsa didn't want to make too much snow, mostly because she was afraid of her parents finding out again. But at the sight of her sister's wonderment, she couldn't help but be proud of her magic. She didn't understand why her parents thought something so beautiful could be dangerous.

Eventually, the sun began to rise, and Elsa knew that she and her sister would get in trouble for not being in their beds. As the first streaks of light peeked over the sky, Anna yawned widely, slumping against her sister. "Elsa?"

Elsa looked down at her sister, who was falling asleep against her shoulder. She knew they should be heading back to their room, but the sunrise was so beautiful and Elsa didn't want to disturb her sister. "Hm?"

"I love your magic," Anna muttered blearily, "And I love you. We'll always be friends forever, won't we?"

Elsa felt herself smiling softly and she leaned her head against her sister's as the sun rose in the southern sky. "Yeah, forever."


	3. Alone

**Trials of Fire and Ice  
Author: **Addie Price (Pretzel)  
**Summary:** No one ever said growing up would be easy. And for the Princesses of Arendelle, it was anything but.  
**Author's Note:** It's really been bugging me that we didn't get much of Kristoff's backstory in the film. We know he was on his own at a young age and that the trolls took him in and raised him, but we don't know what happened to his parents. This is my take on what may have happened to them and how he came to live with the trolls. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** FROZEN and its characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company and its associates. I am in no way affiliated with Disney nor do I own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

The night was cold, the stars were bright, and the Spirit Lights danced across the sky. One of the ice harvesters had once told Kristoff that the souls of the dead flitted across the sky along with the Spirit Lights, that his mother was up there somewhere. Kristoff liked to think that his mother was one of the pretty purple lights, because purple was a nice color and he liked to think that she was nice. But Kristoff never met his mother, at least not that he remembered. His father said that she died giving birth to him, then often preceded to swear and yell at Kristoff before falling asleep, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath.

When Kristoff found Sven, his life got marginally better. His father had been working with the other harvesters on the ice, performing the backbreaking work that supplied their livelihood. And although Kristoff tried to help, his father shoved him off, telling him that he'd just get in the way.

"Sit here," he told the boy, pushing him down into the snow. "And don't move. I can't watch you while I'm trying to work."

Kristoff crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to help."

"You'll just get in my way." His father's voice was gruff angry, the worlds slurred from the alcohol that never seemed to be without, even this early in the morning. Kristoff sat for about five minutes before getting restless, like he did every other time he was forced to watch the harvesters work. So he wandered off into the woods, looking for someone to play with.

Unlike every other time, though, he actually found someone. A small reindeer was caught in a snare, crying out loudly as the rope cut into his leg. Kristoff hurried over to the creature, trying to soothe the animal. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'll get you outta here." The six-year old sat near the reindeer's snared leg and got to work, his small fingers struggling to undo the knots. The animal's leg was raw, the rope having bit into the skin. The reindeer whimpered as he brushed against the wound and Kristoff tried to be careful as to not hurt the animal any farther.

After a few minutes of careful work, the snare came loose, and the reindeer gingerly stood. He was larger than Kristoff and for a moment the boy was afraid the animal would attack. The harvesters often spoke of how animals were likely to attack when scared or injured, and this reindeer was clearly both. But instead of attacking, the deer nuzzled up against him, licking the boy on the cheek.

Kristoff giggled, hugging the reindeer back. "I like you! I'm gonna call you…Sven! Hi, Sven!"

Sven scratched at Kristoff's hair with a short horn, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. The boy noticed that Sven was underweight, probably having been stuck in the snare for a few days. He shuddered to think about what happened to the reindeer's family, knowing how coveted their meat and horns were by those living in the mountains, especially in the winter. A good-sized reindeer could keep a family well fed for weeks.

Kristoff and his new friend made their way back to the lake where the harvesters were working, the boy supporting Sven as much as he could. The reindeer still seemed to be in pain, but much less so than before. Sven and Kristoff sat at the edge of the lake, Kristoff talking animatedly to the reindeer as the harvesters worked.

It wasn't until he took a break for dinner that Kristoff's father noticed his new friend. It took him a moment to register what he was seeing, but once he did he felt his blood boil. He couldn't afford to feed another mouth, much less an animal that he and his son so often ate. He stomped over to where his son was sitting, grabbing the boy roughly by the shoulder and pulling him to his feet.

Kristoff's eyes grew wide with fear at the force of his father's hand, knowing what was coming. The man reached up with his other hand, slapping his son hard across the cheek. It instantly turned red, and Kristoff felt his eye begin to swell from the strength of the blow. Tears welled up in his eyes but the boy held them in, knowing things only would only be worse if he cried. It was always worse when he cried.

"What are you thinking, boy?! You expect me to take care of this animal _and_ you?!"

Kristoff grew bold, puffing out his chest slightly. "I'll take care of him. He's my friend!"

"And who's gonna feed him, eh?" his father sneered, taking a swig from a flask that Kristoff never saw him without. "Who's gonna pay for his food? You? With what money?"

"I'll work, like you! I'll harvest ice and sell it!"

A few of the other ice harvesters had gathered by now, watching the scene with interest. His father's eyes narrowed and he gripped Kristoff's upper arm tightly; Kristoff knew it was going to bruise.

One of the harvesters put his hand on his father's shoulder, trying to calm him. "Hold on there, Helmut. Why don't you leave the boy alone for a minute, take some time to calm down."

Helmut angrily shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder, pushing him away. "Stay out of this, Sigmund. He's my son and I'll punish him as I see fit."

"He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He did everything wrong. He took my wife from me."

"That was years ago! Helmut, you're drunk. More drunk than usual. Please, just sleep it off, then you can talk to the boy in the morning."

Helmut glowered at his son then at Sigmund, his eyes dark with intoxication. Then he shoved Kristoff to the ground, where he landed awkwardly on his wrist. Pain shot through his arm and he was frightened that he'd broken it. But Helmut didn't care, muttering something about cooking the reindeer before stomping off to clear away a patch of snow and lying down, falling asleep nearly instantly.

Sigmund sat near Kristoff, gently helping the boy up and taking his wrist. Sigmund's hands were huge, even by normal standard. He was a man built like a bear, designed for the harsh mountain life and hard work. His hands were gentle when they needed to be, though, and he carefully applied pressure to Kristoff's injured wrist.

He grunted at the wound, analyzing it carefully. "Not broken or sprained, you just landed on it a little hard. You'll be fine."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Sven the reindeer snuggling up against his new friend. Sigmund ruffled Kristoff's blonde hair, standing and heading back to the other harvesters as they gathered around a fire. It was the middle of harvesting season and they would spend another few weeks in the mountains before heading back to their village.

Kristoff followed Sigmund's lead, curling up on a dry patch of land within the fire's circle of warmth, Sven pressing against his back. It was the warmest he'd been all winter.

* * *

The air was bitterly cold as the sun rose over the mountaintops. The fire smoldered in its pit, the ashes still giving off heat. Kristoff woke to the hushed sounds of voices in the camp. He felt Sven stirring near him and he smiled at the reindeer. He could feel that his eye was swollen and tender, his arm hurt where his father had grabbed him, and his wrist was still sore from his fall. But even so, he had his new friend, and he never felt happier.

That is, until Sigmund caught sight of him. The burly man pushed through camp towards the boy, leaving the circle of harvesters that had gathered a little ways off. He looked tired and sad and smaller than usual, and even though Kristoff didn't know what the man was going to tell him, he felt a surge of fear roll through him.

Sigmund kneeled in front of the boy, pressing his fingers against his closed eyes. "Kristoff, this isn't easy."

Sven moved closer to Kristoff and the boy hugged his reindeer, seeking comfort in the warmth of his friend. "It's my dad, isn't it?"

Sigmund nodded wearily. "He didn't wake up this morning." He reached out, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Kristoff, he's not going to wake up again."

Kristoff understood what the harvester was saying. He had seen if before. The mountains were a harsh place and ice harvesting was a ruthless job. He had seen other men fall through the ice and drown, had seen them get sick and die. It was a miracle that Kristoff had made it. Most children stayed home with the mothers while their fathers went out to harvest, but Kristoff didn't have a mother. So he stayed with his father and the harvesters as they worked, spending his winters in the mountains and his summers in the village. It was a wonder he'd survived this long.

But his father was gone. As abusive and cruel as the man was to him, he was still his father, his only blood relative. He was _family_ and Kristoff knew how important family was.

Kristoff felt his world closing in on him. Sigmund squeezed his shoulder once before leaving him. He no longer felt warm. He felt the cold of the winter settle into his chest, felt alone on the mountain, even as Sven nuzzled close to him.

His father was dead. Kristoff was alone.

* * *

"Hey, boy." Kristoff looked up from the frozen lake, sniffling as he wiped at his tears. Sigmund was standing over him, hands on his hips, a look of disapproval on his face. Sigmund was neither a warm nor comforting man, and he wouldn't stand for any of the men on his team moping around. It was a wonder he'd put up with Helmut's drinking for as long as he had (although the other men would argue that it was for Kristoff's sake). His voice was gruff as he spoke, but there was a soothing lilt to his words. "You said a week ago that you wanted to harvest ice. You gonna stay true to your word?"

It took Kristoff a minute to remember what the harvester was talking about. The day before his father died, he'd said that he would harvest ice in order to feed Sven. The reindeer in question was doing much better a week later, his injured leg starting to heal nicely. He could even walk and run now, but the animal stayed with Kristoff now, and they were the best of friends.

Kristoff smiled sadly at Sigmund. "I dunno. I miss my Pa."

Sigmund sat next to him, looking out over the frozen lake. "You know, Kristoff, you're Pa was an tortured man. He was devastated when your Ma died and he did his best to raise you. But at some point, the pain got to be too much. That's when he turned to the alcohol." Sigmund sighed, reaching down to take some snow in his hand. "He wasn't the same when he drank. Sober, he could be a good man. But he drank to numb the pain of losing your Ma. I don't think he ever would have gotten over her."

They were quiet, drinking in the silence as the sun drifted higher into the sky. It was nearing noon and Sigmund would have to get back to work soon.

"Why did he hit me?"

The harvester was silent for a moment. "It was easier. Easier to get angry and lash out than face the pain. He pushed it away. Pushed you away. If things had been different, Kristoff, I think he could have loved you. But with Liesl gone and so much of her in you, it was easier to blame you and take out his anger on you. He knew you would always love him, no matter what. You were his son." He looked at Kristoff, his eyes heavy. "But he didn't deserve you, Kristoff. You were too good for him. If you ask me, you're much better off without him."

Kristoff didn't agree, but maybe he would, in time. He was too young, too naïve to understand. Things would get better for him, but right now all he could see was the darkness in his life.

Sigmund gave a grunt and slapped his large hands down on his thighs, pressing as he got to his feet. "So, how's about we harvest some ice, eh?"

* * *

The harvesting season finished three weeks after Helmut's death, as spring settled into the mountains and on Arendelle. Kristoff had trained under Sigmund, learning the skill that he would need to survive on his own. Sven healed in time and so did Kristoff's physical injuries, though his heart still stung whenever he thought of his father.

The ice harvesters were loading up their sleighs with the last of their haul, preparing for the three-day trek back to their village. Sigmund had offered to take Kristoff in and care for him, even though having another two mouths to feed would be tough.

Kristoff had just harvested his first solo ice-block that day, for once not needing one of the other men to help him. He loaded up his own tiny sleigh, lashed Sven to it, and followed the other harvesters as they headed home.

Three days later, they were nearing the village. They had traveled far enough down the mountain for the snow on the ground to have melted in the warm spring air, making travel by sleigh more difficult. Kristoff and Sven separated from the rest of the men, heading back towards the Bjorgman's home on the outskirts of town. Sigmund had let the boy go, telling him to be sure to return to his own house later that evening. Sigmund was a good man, but he wasn't the fatherly type. He had never married and he had no children of his own. So when Kristoff asked he if could spend some time in his old house alone, the mountain man felt slightly relieved, knowing he still needed to prepare himself for having a child in his life.

It was as Kristoff was heading home that something strange happened. It was late and with nothing but a small lantern to light it way, it took him a moment to realize what he was seeing. Two horses with riders tore through the forest before him, and a layer of ice coated the ground as they passed. He stared at the frost, recognizing it easily. "Ice?"

His curiosity piqued, he knew he had to follow the riders, knew he had to find the source of the ice. He'd spent the entirety of his short life around ice and he'd never seen or heard about anything like his. Moving quickly, he unhooked Sven from their sled and urged the reindeer after the riders, following the quickly melting trail of ice.

"Faster, Sven!" The reindeer bleated, pushing himself faster as the ice faded. Kristoff found the end of the trail just as it melted, dismounting his reindeer and moving towards the valley.

A man and woman were in the valley A young girl, probably a few years older than Kristoff, clung to the man's leg and the woman held a girl closer to Kristoff's age in her arms. The man cried out for help and the boulders suddenly shifted, rolling towards them. The man pulled his wife and daughter closer and Kristoff ducked behind a boulder, this sudden magic startling and strange. But Sven didn't seem to be scared, watching the proceedings with interest.

Suddenly, the boulder unfolded, revealing that they were, in fact, strange, small people. "It's the King," one muttered, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Trolls?" Kristoff's voice was a whisper, shock evident. He had heard stories of the magical earth trolls, every young child in Arendelle had. But he never thought they were real.

Suddenly, the boulder he had crouched behind changed, and a troll was hushing him. Sven licked her face and she took a moment to actually look at them, seeing that they were young and alone. "Cuties," she cooed, grabbing the two of them closer to her. "I'm going to keep you."

Kristoff didn't know what was happening, but he was far more interested in the royal family in the valley than this woman-troll who seemed to be claiming him as her own. Something seemed to be wrong with one of the princesses and a troll took a moment to heal her, his magic drawing scenes from her childhood in the air. The girl stirred in her mother's arms and Kristoff hoped she'd be all right. He didn't know the royal family at all, but he'd heard good things about the King and Queen and he didn't want any harm to come to their family.

Not like harm had come to his.

The royal family left once they were certain the princess would be okay and after the troll gave them advice. Kristoff and Sven hid as they passed but once they were gone, Kristoff prepared to follow on Sven so he could find his way back home. But the troll that had originally found him refused to let him leave. She introduced herself as Bulda, asking Kristoff where is family was.

"They're…gone. Dead. But Sigmund said he would raise me."

Bulda's eyes widened at his words, sadness filling them. "Oh, sweetie. No, no, no, that won't do. A boy needs a mother to raise him. If not his own, then an adopted one." She grabbed Kristoff's hand, leading him farther into the valley. Sven followed them, incredibly content with this change. "This man, Sigmund. You said he was an ice harvester?" Kristoff nodded. "He sounds like a good man, but ice harvesters generally don't make good family men." She patted Kristoff's hand, smiling at the boy. "How would you like to stay here instead, Kristoff?" The other trolls had gathered, watching them intently. Sven's small stub of a tail wagged excitedly at the sight of so many new people, the reindeer overjoyed at the prospect of having more people to play with.

Kristoff looked around at the trolls. He had always wanted a good family, and these trolls seemed to be much more friendly and welcoming than the harvesters, even than Sigmund. And it was warm in their valley home, warmer than in the land surrounding it. He wondered if it had to do with their earth magic.

Bulda was looking up at him expectantly, smiling kindly. Kristoff had never seen such kindness before and he knew instantly that he could trust her, could trust these creatures. They had healed the Princess and helped the King and Queen. Only the most selfless of creatures would do such a thing and not ask for anything in return.

He found himself smiling back at Bulda and nodded in agreement at her proposal.

"I think I'd like that a lot."

And, just like that, Kristoff Bjorman found his true family.


	4. Heart of Life

**A/N: **So far we've been moving along chronologically, but this chapter jumps ahead quite a bit. Kristoff and Anna are married and expecting their first child. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A bloodcurdling scream filled the castle and Kristoff visibly flinched at the sound of it. He knew that childbirth was a long and painful process, but he hadn't realized _how_ long or _how_ painful.

He also hadn't realized how painful it would be to listen to his wife's screams.

"Ahhhh, gods, I hate you." He flinched at the venom in her voice but took Elsa's amused smile as a good sign.

"Don't worry," the Queen soothed, placing a hand on Anna's forehead even as she looked at her sister's husband. "She doesn't mean it."

Anna, gasping for breath, managed to mutter a venomous, "yeah, I do," before her face scrunched up in pain once more. She tried to hold back another scream but she failed, and the sound filled the room once more.

Kristoff hated seeing Anna in so much pain. Her hand was locked around his in a vice grip that tightened almost unbearably with each contraction. But he knew that his pain was nothing compared to her's and he would gladly bear every little bit of it. He would take it all unto himself if he could.

Elsa was helping as best she could. She helped to keep Anna cool and spoke encouragingly to her sister, placating Kristoff's fears at the same time. "This is normal," she'd tell him at almost every point in the labor process. "Completely normal. She'll be fine. They'll both be fine."

Kristoff couldn't be happier that the Queen was there. She'd only gotten back from visiting the royal family in Corona yesterday and he shuddered at the thought of what would've happened if she were at all delayed.

"She's close." A handmaid checked Anna's progress. Kristoff felt his heart leap into his throat at the prospect. More servants were running around the room, preparing for the baby's arrival. But one woman remained particularly calm. The midwife positioned herself at the foot of Anna's bed, ready to help the Princess deliver her child.

"Alright, Anna. I'm going to need you to push with the next contraction. Can you do that for me?"

When Anna didn't reply, Kristoff leaned closer to her wife. "Anna? Did you hear that?"

"Kristoff, I swear, if you don't get out of my face right now I will punch you right in the face-nuts!"

Elsa stifled a laugh at Anna's threat and a confused Kristoff mouthed '_face-nuts?_' at the Queen. She just waved him off with an air of 'I'll explain later,' before returning her attention to her sister.

"Alright, Anna," the midwife said, her voice calm. "Push, on three. One, two, three!"

Anna's yelling filled the room with her effort. She collapsed back into the pillows as the contraction ended, gasping. "Is it over?"

"Not quite, sis," Elsa crooned, smoothing back Anna's bangs which had grown slick with sweat. Kristoff could feel the magic radiating off her and he knew that she, just like himself, would do anything to ease her sister's pain.

"Again, Anna. One, two three!"

Anna's yells were louder this time and they lasted longer. Kristoff swore he felt the bones in his hand break from her tight grip, but he bore the pain without complaint.

"Oh, gods, no. The baby's breeched!" The midwife's words jolted through Kristoff as he registered her panic. The other handmaids began rushing around, their own anxiety cleared. A look of horror passed over Elsa's face and he felt a dark cloud of fear settle over him. "What does that mean?"

"It means the baby's facing the wrong way. He's supposed to come out head first, but he's coming out butt first instead." Elsa gripped her sister's hand, knowing how dangerous a breached baby could be, for both the child and the mother.

"Okay, Anna, listen to me." The midwife's voice was calm and collected despite the clear and present danger the situation posed. "With the next contraction, I need you to push with everything you have, alright? We'll save your baby, I promise."

Anna was panting with effort by now and her eyes slid shut, even as she nodded weakly. However, the contraction came and went and her face scrunched up in pain, but beyond that she didn't react at all. "Anna?" His voice was pathetically small. Kristoff reached up to cup her face and she opened her eyes at his touch, her head rolling to face him.

"Kristoff," she breathed, clearly exhausted. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Anna, you are the single most brave person I have ever known. You are incredibly strong and beautiful and resilient and stubborn. Gods, are you stubborn. But if there's anyone out there who I know can do this, it's you." He felt himself begin to cry. "It's always been you."

Anna gave him a weak smile. "With the next contraction, Anna," the midwife instructed. Anna turned to look at her, nodding. "Okay, push!"

The strain was clear on Anna's face as she poured everything she had into a single, Herculean effort. She crushed Elsa's and Kristoff's hands in her grip, but neither party noticed. They were too worried as the midwife delivered the baby. "It's a girl!"

She was still. The baby was terrifyingly still. The midwife remained as calm as she could as she cut the umbilical cord, and took the baby away. Elsa and Kristoff stared after her before the Queen rushed after the woman. "Why isn't she crying?" she demanded, knowing this was exactly the reason the midwife didn't want her in the delivery room. "What's wrong?"

"She's not breathing," the midwife muttered, checking the baby's airway. She felt her heart drop when she saw there was no blockage. Deftly but gently, the woman turned the child onto her stomach in her hand, rubbing furiously at the newborn's back. "Come on, breathe, dammit!"

"Save her." Anna's voice was no more than a whisper as she felt the fight leave her. All she wanted was her baby to be safe.

After a few heart stopping moments, the baby gave a weak cough and began to cry. Kristoff was filled with relief at the sound and turned to look at Anna, tears of joy filling his eyes. "She's okay, Anna. She's-" he faltered, noticing that something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

Anna's hand was loose in his own. Her head had lolled away from him and when he looked towards her waist he found that she was lying in a pool of blood. Her own blood. "Anna!"

Elsa turned at his shout, the terror in his voice filling her with dread. "No," she whispered, rushing back to he sister. The midwife handed the baby off to one of the handmaids, returning to her patient with a newfound vigor.

"She's losing a lot of blood," she said, grabbing a handful of bandages. "I need a bucket of warm water in here, now!" She began to work, trying to stem the blood flow as much as she could. "Too much blood," she kept muttering. "Too much blood."

Kristoff felt his blood turn to ice as his wife paled from the blood loss. The cry of their baby filled the room, but he couldn't focus on anything but the woman lying in front of him. "Anna, no, please, no. Don't leave me, you can't leave me." His tears of joy turned to ones of fear and he rested his head on her shoulder, still gripping her steadily growing cold hand. "You said we would do this together. I can't do this, not without you. Please." He gave a forced laugh, a single, painful effort. "You still need to punch me in the face-nuts, remember?"

Elsa felt her heart breaking at the sight before her. The midwife slowed her actions over Anna and the Queen cursed herself at being so good at reading people. The woman was giving up. She was still trying to save her sister, but Elsa could tell by the look in her eye that there was nothing she could do. Nothing they could do.

Anna was dying and Elsa was powerless to stop it.

She never hated herself or her powers more in that moment. What was the point of being blessed with magic if she were still useless to help those who needed her the most? Ice was beautiful and dangerous, yes, but it couldn't _heal_. It couldn't _save_.

She wasn't useful, not like the Princess of Corona.

_The Princess of Corona._

The sudden realization hit Elsa with such force that she physically staggered from Anna's bedside and bolted from the room.

Kristoff glanced up at the Queen's movement, watching as she fled from the room. But he didn't care, could only focus on his wife. He could feel her heartbeat growing weaker, her breathing growing shallower. And his baby's cries filled him with such anger that, for the first time in his life, he understood why his father hated him so much. That baby, that thing was the reason Anna was dying, taking away his own will to live.

Anna stirred at the sound of the baby's cry, though, turning her head towards the child. A handmaid brought the baby over to her. Everyone in the room knew that the Princess was dying and there was nothing they could do to stop it. But they could at least give her the chance to hold her daughter.

The maid laid the newborn in Anna's arms and she smiled weakly down at it. Kristoff hated the adoration in his wife's eyes. She glanced up at him, catching his expression. "Kristoff, no." Her voice was surprisingly strong and she brought a hand up to his cheek, turning his attention from the baby to her. "Don't hate her. Don't become your father." He flinched. "I know what you're thinking and-" she coughed, a violent fit wracking her body. When the spell was over, she was even weaker, even closer to death. But still she spoke, her eyes never leaving his. "You have to promise me. Promise me that you'll love her with everything you have. That you'll love her more than you loved me. She's our daughter, Kristoff. I love her more than anything and, if I had a choice, I would do it all over again." Kristoff brought a hand up his cheek, covering her hand that still rested there. "Please. Promise me."

Tears streamed down his face as he whispered, "I promise."

Anna's eyes filled with love as she turned back to their daughter. Her breaths came slow and shallow, and she felt herself growing colder. But all she could see was the beautiful baby in her arms and all she could feel was the love and happiness that pooled inside her. "My dear Magdalena," she whispered, pressing her lips to the baby's head.

Kristoff shifted, pulling his wife and child closer to him. He heard the door slam open, but he paid it no attention, wanting nothing more than to hold his wife, if only for a moment longer. But suddenly someone was tugging Anna out of his arms, pulling her away from him. She was growing stiller and he fought back, fighting to keep her close. Magdalena began to cry in her dying mother's arms and a servant came to take her away.

"Kristoff!" It was Elsa. She was the one trying to take Anna away from him. "Kristoff, please! We don't have much time!"

"There's no time," Kristoff growled, burying his face into Anna's shoulder and neck. He could still feel her pulse, but barely. She was fading fast.

"Kristoff, I can save her!" The words didn't register with him; he was too encompassed by grief.

A hard hand connected with his face and he recoiled from the slap, relinquishing his grip on Anna's body. "Sorry," Elsa panted, settling her sister into the cushions of the bed. She tipped the Princess's head back, opening her mouth. A vial was in her hand and she poured the contents into Anna's mouth, silently pleading with her.

She began to sing a soft lullaby, the words so soft that he couldn't hear them, not over the sound of his own wracking sobs.

Kristoff had no idea what was happening and he was angry at Elsa. What was she doing? Couldn't she just leave them alone, let Anna die in peace? "It's no use. She's gone."

But Elsa shook her head, taking her sister's hand in both of her own. "Not yet," she whispered, daring to let herself hope.

A warm glow filled Anna, starting at her abdomen and spreading through her body. The light twisted through the air and for a moment seemed to take the shape of something, but Kristoff couldn't tell what. But it didn't matter. Because a second later, Anna was breathing again. She coughed from the effort and Elsa threw herself at her sister, pulling her into a tight hug.

Kristoff couldn't believe what he had seen, but it didn't matter. He moved forward just as Elsa released Anna, disbelief filling him as he cupped his wife's cheek. She was warm and breathing and alive. He smiled, still crying, even as she smiled back at him. Wordlessly, he pulled her into a tight embrace, knowing he would never feel anything as good as her arms wrapping around him. She had been dead. But now she was safe in his arms. He pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders as he looked at Elsa and muttered a single word. "_How?_"

Elsa shrugged as if it were no big deal. "The Princess of Corona, Rapunzel. When I was visiting, she told me that she used to possess healing powers in her hair. But once it was cut off, the ability was transferred to her tears." She took Anna's hand. "I didn't know if it would work. Rapunzel said she'd only been able to utilize the power of her tears a few times and that no one besides her had ever tried it. But she gave me a vial anyways and taught me the song, just in case the need should arise." She smiled at her sister, an impossible happiness filling her. "Rapunzel said that love triggered the magic." Tears pooled in her eyes, spilling over. "I love you so much, Anna. I don't know what I would do without you."

Anna hugged her sister. "I'll try not to die again," she said into the Queen's shoulder. "Promise."

They remained like that for a full minute, both crying, until Magdalena decided to start crying again. A maid brought the baby over and Anna released her sister, reaching for her baby. "Hey there little Lena," she cooed, holding her baby close. "How about we don't go killing Mommy again anytime soon, okay?"

Kristoff found himself sitting on the edge of the bed, putting an arm around Anna's shoulders as they looked down at their daughter. "When did you decide on a name for her?" he asked, caressing his daughter's cheek with one finger. She was so small and fragile and tiny.

Anna blushed. They had discussed names for a while before her birth, but we're never able to agree on anything. "A couple of days ago. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to fight again."

"What was your name for a boy?"

"Henryk."

Kristoff laughed, kissing her temple. "Well, I'm glad she was a girl."

"You don't like Henryk?"

"I like Lena infinitely better."

Anna huffed before yawning widely. "Wow," she muttered, suddenly feeling exhausted. Lena had already fallen asleep in her arms and she felt herself quickly following. "I think it's time to sleep. Dying can really take a lot out of a person."

Kristoff's heart wrenched as he was reminded of her lying still before him, but he scooped her up in his arms, careful not to jostle their newborn daughter. He wanted to move her out of the delivery room and bloodied bed to their room, where he would be able to keep a close eye on her as she slept.

"Promise me that you'll never die on me again. I love you so much, Anna, and I wouldn't be able to raise our daughter on my own. Promise me that you won't leave me." Kristoff whispered as he carried her and their daughter to their room. He felt Anna shift, her grip on Lena tightening.

"You would have had Elsa to help you," Anna whispered half asleep. "And you would have been - you will be - an excellent father."

"Anna..."

"Okay, fine. I promise."

And, for the moment at least, everything was right in the world.


End file.
